Pain
by Maven Cree
Summary: Can you really be prepared?
1. Chapter 1

Pain (1/

Title: Pain (1/?) 

Author:Maven Cree [mavencree@hotmail.com][1]

Rating:PG

Disclaimer:Any characters previously mentioned in a DC comic, I do not own.DC does.I'm not making money off of this.

Continuity: Comic book.

Summary:

Warnings:Heavy emotional stuff.Some violence.

©April 2001

**********************************************************************************************

"The ally secure?"

"Yes."

"Any problems?"

"No."

"Stop it."

"Okay."

Batman clenched his fists tightly; the firm weave in his gloves could be heard crackling against itself.

The young men present tried with all that was in them to keep a stone straight face, staring straight out into the Gotham night skyline.But they weren't strong enough.

Robin let a small snort escape, which caused Nightwing to bite on his own lips in a futile attempt to suppress a smile.Both completely lost it a moment later, erupting in laughter so hard they had to hold their stomachs for the pain.

Batman gave a weary sigh.

They'd been teasing him all night.A sadistic twist of imitating his stone faced demeanour while responding to his questions in precise grim unison using only one-word sentences.

Dick's idea.Torturing the Bat: one of his few true pleasures in life.

He'd been in Gotham that day visiting his favourite girl, a certain red headed on-line goddess.When night fell, he decided to join his mentor and his little brother on patrol for a few hours before heading back to Bludhaven.

As a joke, he thought that Batman needed a small dose of his own medicine.

The game had been going on for nearly three hours, in-between the muggings, robberies and car jackings.Batman pretended that nothing out of the ordinary was going on… that they weren't getting to him.

But it was obvious now that they were.

"Don't you have your own city to look after, Brat?"He asked dryly.

"Yeah…" Nightwing replied calming down, a wide grin still plastered across his face."I guess I should be looking in on ole Rol—"

"Guys!Come in!Are you there?!"

"Go ahead, Oracle." Batman replied.All humour ended as the three listened through their respective communicators to the urgency in Oracle's voice.

"My dad's under fire!Midtown Warehouse district—"

"We're on our way, Babs!" Nightwing responded as the three went over the side of the building.They threw out de-cell cables to slow their approach to the ground below.The Batmobile's engines fired sending the current dynamic duo rocketing towards the Warehouse district.Nightwing on his modified cycle was right on their tail.

**********

"Montoya, Report!" Gordon barked into his radio.He heard the spray of automatic gunfire, both from his own position and from the detective's via the radio.

"I'm pinned behind the south wall!" Renee Montoya responded when she could.The south wall was made of thick cement blocks that was several feet wide, but was only three feet high and being picked off readily.The detective second grade was staying as low and as close to it as she could.

"Had to abandon the car!They're armour piercers, Commissioner!"

Commissioner Gordon, squatting behind the engine block of his own car, started as a bullet passed through the car door just inches from his face.

"Tell me about it." He muttered to himself."Where's Allen?!" He inquired of her partner.

"He was around back when – *DIOS!* – when the shooting started!"

"Montoya?!"

"That last one ricocheted a little close!"

"Back up's on the way!"

The side mirror near his head exploded, a shard of it cutting him in the temple.

I've gotta get outta here, he thought.

There was an explosion from within the warehouse where most of the gunfire was hailing.

This warehouse was *supposed* to be empty.Commissioner Gordon, Lieutenant Bullock as well as Detectives Montoya and Allen were there to inspect it as a possible location for an important sting operation that the GCPD was planning.A perimeter sweep was customarily done first.The two detectives went to investigate the south and west sides.Lieutenant Bullock was on the north and the Commissioner investigated the east.It shouldn't have taken more than ten minutes.But no sooner had they split up than they found themselves under siege.

The gunfire seemed to cease momentarily following the explosion.Jim managed to hazard a glance around the front of the car.He could see a high orange glow emitting from the high row of window on the building.

A fire.He didn't waste anymore time, and ran for more secure cover behind a nearby cement storage shed.

He was about to try contacting the Lieutenant when the gunfire started up again.

**********

On the north side of the warehouse, Lieutenant Bullock clicked off his radio.The voices of his fellow officers could prove to be a liability to him at the moment.Two heavily armed men were investigating a little to closely to his current position amongstseveral large oil drums.Bullock released his clip and quietly reloaded.

**********

Damn, damn, dammit, Det. Allen swore to himself.There were three armed gunmen headed straight for him.He was crouching behind a pile of steel pipes, and was able to see his enemy between the cracks in the ropes.There was nowhere else for him to take cover.At least nowhere he could get to before being thoroughly air-conditioned.

They hadn't seen him yet, but they were getting closed.Fifteen feet… Ten… Eight…

There were several thuds accompanied by several grunts and clanking sounds.Allen peaked through the ropes again, but couldn't see anyone.He chanced a glance around the side and saw all three gunmen lying unconscious on the pavement.

Someone touched Allen on his shoulder and he bolted forward into a roll, coming up in a crouch, his gun poised towards his previous position.

The young boy who stood there held his hands up defensively."Whoa!It's me Detective."He said quickly.

"Robin?"Det. Allen took his finger off the trigger and lowered his weapon.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm fine." He replied standing.He looked around cautiously, his eyes coming to rest on the three inanimate thugs."Never thought I'd be so glad to see a kid in a costume.You do this?"

"Yessir." Robin replied.He and the detective both preceded to disarming and securing the unconscious men, Robin retrieving his batarangs as they went."Batman and Nightwing are here too.Any idea what's going on?"

"None."He replied."But it's a good guess we interrupted somebody's schedule.Looks like they're torching the evidence."

Allen looked up and around, but he found that aside from the perps, he was now alone.

**********

Officer Montoya peeked around the side of the wall, staying as close to the ground as she possibly could.The shots in her direction stopped almost completely.There was the distinct sound of a large metal door opening from the warehouse.She dared to look a little further and saw several guards emerging from the building, armed to the teeth and escorting a large armoured vehicle that was moving at walking speed.

"Oh, mamma…" she muttered."This is *not* good."

A loud 'clang' noise caught her attention and she could just barely make out a line that had clamped onto the side of the truck and extended to somewhere on the top of the warehouse.From the roof source, the line lit up with electrical currant and upon reaching the truck, shorted out all of its electrical systems.The vehicle rolled to a stop and five men emerged, joining their comrades, ready for battle.

Montoya checked her clip.Seven shots left.Eleven baddies that she had counted.

**********

They'd seen him.

Lieutenant Bullock wasn't exactly the kind of man that was easy to hide.

The two gunmen opened fire, their bullets sawing through the oil barrels like so much paper.But although he was a big man, Harvey could move when he really wanted to… or really needed to.He stood up and fired, one instantly dropping one of the gunmen.The remaining shot at the officer, catching his trench coat.Bullock dropped him as well.

He stood and cocking his weapon, emerged from the stacked barrels.Cautiously he kicked the guns away from the bodies of his would-be assailants.He was correct in guessing they were wearing vests under their large jackets.

That's why he'd aimed for their heads.

These two wouldn't be a burden to the legal system anymore.

And Bullock wouldn't loose any sleep over it.

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of the officer as he felt himself being tackled to the ground from behind.Simultaneously, there was the sound of automatic gunfire as well as a cascade of the oil drums being toppled over onto each other.

**********

The gunfire picked up once more, but surprisingly it didn't seem to be in her direction.

Steeling another look around the corner again, Renee saw the would-be assailants, firing wildly and falling to the ground as a dark figure enveloped them, two and three and four at a time.

It was over in seconds.

All eleven lay sprawled around the truck in various stages of injury.The large dark figure was inspecting the vehicle—just in case.

Montoya approached and immediately began cuffing one of the men.

"All clear?" She questioned.

"Yes."

Batman was securing the other criminals with plastic ties.He glanced up only long enough to toss the officer a few of them as she only had one pair of cuffs.

As she finished, Batman fully opened the doors at the back of the van.Montoya joined him a moment later and her eyes grew wide.

Hundreds dollar bills.Thousands… maybe millions of them.All bundled together and sealed in a clear plastic wrapping.

"Madre Dios…This is Treasury Level." 

"There haven't been any bank hits in the area, separate or total to produce that amount of money." Commented a voice from behind them.Batman didn't seem fazed by it, but Renee jumped.She turned to see Commissioner Gordon approaching, securing his gun into his holster.

"They're not bank robbers.Their too advanced for a simple cash theft."Batman said.He tapped the side of his cowl, switching to his sights to an infer-red scan."This is payment."

"For what?" Renee questioned.

"We'll hopefully get some answers once the fire department gets done with this building."

She nodded."Heard anything from Harvey, yet?"

**********

Allen found Robin kneeling on the back of an assailant, securing him with plastic ties.

"You know, one of these days you guys are gonna have to teach me how to do that disappearing thing." He said.

Robin looked up and him and smiled."Sorry.We're trained to move fast."

"So I've noticed.I'm heading to the north side."Allen said."Bullock hasn't been responding.He might be in trouble."

"That's where Nightwing was going." Robin replied."I'll go with you."

**********

Flattened out on his stomach, the air began to return to Bullock's lungs.Moving slightly he became aware of a heavy weight lying across his back like a shielding blanket.He turned his head and immediately saw a black-gloved hand with a midnight blue streak resting beside his face.

Bullock sighed and closed his eyes."Alright kid.Geddoffa me." he said rolling onto his side.The weight slid to the ground beside him."I think the coast is clear."He brought himself up onto one knee and looked at the pile of barrels.He could make out two distinct shapes sticking out of the millet: a limp human hand and the end of an automatic rifle."That's gonna hurt." He muttered.When he realized his young companion wasn't engaging in his expected smart-mouthed banter, Bullock cast a look down at the vigilante who was now sprawled out on his back.

Nightwing's eyes were closed tight.His teeth were clenched together and his breathing was extremely laboured. He seemed to be in a great amount of pain, but wasn't making any attempt to voice that.

"Hey kid?" Bullock said, lightly nudging him in the shoulder."You oka—"

He stopped when the flickering light from the warehouse fire drew his attention to dark spot growing into the blue stylized wing that crossed the young man's chest.

"Aw, jeez…" he swore and fished his radio out of the pocket of his trench coat.

"Commish!"He yelled into the radio."Nightwing's down!Repeat:Nightwing is down!"

**********

Robin and Allen were almost to the north side when the call came out over the short range.A quick glance at each other and their quick jog broke out into a run.They rounded the corner to find Lieutenant Bullock surrounded by three bodies.He was tending to one of them.

"Nightwing!" Robin exclaimed a moment before skidding to a halt beside his fallen brother.He knelt down beside him. 

"Wing?"

Nightwing didn't respond, nor did he open his eyes.Instead, he raised his hand, which Robin dutifully took in his and gave a light squeeze.There was slow stream of bubbled blood coming from the side of his mouth, which Robin knew meant there had been lung damage.

"You're gonna be okay, Wing."Robin told him."Just hang in there."

A moment later a shadow fell over the group as Batman descended on them.He touched something on his belt before moving to inspect his protégé's wounds.Not long afterwards Commissioner Gordon and Det. Montoya ran up.The other two officers joined them, standing nearby but at a respectable distance.

"Damn kid saved my life." Bullock muttered before the Commissioner could ask."I counted three entries.Tore right through that Kevlar junk."

Gordon watched as Batman disconnected his long cape and placed it over the boy.They could see that Nightwing was trying to say something to him.Batman shook his head slightly and they could just barely hear him tell the boy not to talk.

Sirens could be heard in the near distance and were becoming louder.

Jim stepped forward.

"Batman, there's an ambulance coming.We can—"

"No."

"But, Batman…!" Robin implored.

"The Doctor is closer."He said cutting him off in a low voice.

There was a screech of tires as the Batmobile skidded around the corner and came to a stop.

Batman gingerly picked up his fallen son and the care with which he did it was not lost on the officers gathered there.

"Take the cycle." He said to Robin as the boy opened the passenger door for him.He nodded mutely and took off, flashing police lights approaching in the distance.

Once Nightwing was secure and the door closed, Batman looked to the police officers, gave a curt nod and slid into the driver's seat.

The Batmobile peeled away, the sound of sirens singing in the air.The first cars stopped around the front and began picking up the men tied to the poles.

Commissioner James Gordon jutted his chin out authoritatively.

"This never happened."He said firmly, before they were joined by anyone else.

"What?" Montoya questioned.Gordon turned to face them.

"This never happened." He repeated."Nightwing.As far as anyone else in concerned, Nightwing never left Bludhaven tonight.He wasn't here and he was never… He wasn't here.Batman and Robin showed up and helped us out.No one was injured.No one who counts anyway.Understand?" He added.

"You want us to falsify our reports?" Allen asked in surprise.

The Commissioner stood nose to nose with the Detective, his eyes flaring.

"You heard what I said, Detective.Infer from it what you will." He hissed, enunciating each word. "You're still pretty new to Gotham...Perhaps you're just not *aware* of what those men have done for the city, not the least of which was just saving the life of your Lieutenant."

Montoya grabbed her new partner's arm and pulled him back slightly from their angry superior."He understands, Commissioner.This *never* *happened*, *right* Allen?" She stressed.

Two police cruisers pulled up.The uniformed officers got out and approached the low talking group.

The Commissioner carefully looked the Detective in his eye.Detective Allen looked back just as carefully.After a moment, he raised his own chin decidedly.

"Right."He finally replied.

Jim nodded and the officers went about their business of organizing a cleanup of the mess.

**********

It was the longest drive to the Gotham Medical Centre that Batman had ever taken.

From the Midtown Warehouse district to the nearest hospital was a fifteen-minute drive in the Batmobile.From the district to the DMC should have taken exactly eleven minutes, seventeen seconds.

Batman made it in six.Robin hadn't even arrived yet.

In the car, Nightwing's ragged breathing cut into his very soul.

Dr. Leslie Thompkins was waiting for them at the secret entrance when they arrived.She helped place the injured hero on a surgical bed.She informed him that Alfred was on his way.She began tending to him and Alfred arrived to help, not long after the current Boy Wonder.Bruce was unceremoniously kicked out of the medical area to allow the healers to do their work.

Two hours passed, sometime during which, Barbara Gordon arrived.

She was surprised and pained to see Batman there.She'd expected him to be out, taking his pain into the night, using it to fight evil.The fact that he was still there told her how serious the situation was.

The Bat, in civilian garb, stood silently staring at the doors to the medical bay, his gaze intense as though he were *willing* his son to survive.

The medics emerged, their faces downcast.By this time, there was nothing left of Oracle but a bundle of nerves and poor Tim had chewed his knuckles raw.The Doctor told them they had done all that they could.The only thing they could do was wait… and pray.

Nightwing… Dick Grayson was very weak.

They weren't certain he would survive the night.

Each member of the sad party took time sitting with the hero.

It was near dawn when Bruce took his turn.

The drowning sound of the ventilator and heart monitor echoed quietly in the tiny room.Bruce sat down in a chair beside the bed.His mind flickered back to when he'd found Dick at the warehouse.

He'd apologized.

Dick had just had three bullets pass through his chest and he was apologizing to Batman.

He apologized for messing up.Bullock had killed two assailants.No one, good guy or bad, was supposed to die on their watch.It was their cardinal rule.And he'd failed.He wasn't fast enough.And all he could do to save Bullock from the third gunman was to set in motion the domino affect that buried the man in the barrels, before diving to push the hefty Lieutenant of the way of the gunfire.

The very life was bleeding out of him, and he was still apologizing.

Batman had told him not to talk, to save his strength.He also told him he had nothing to be sorry about.He'd saved the officer.He'd done his job.

He was proud of him.

Nightwing gave the beginnings of a weak smile.

Then he lost consciousness.

Sitting at his bedside Batman would have sold his soul to the Joker to see Dick open his eyes right then.

But the only movement in the room was the blip on the heart monitor, the pump of the assisting ventilator and the rise and fall of the young man's chest…

…which slowed with every breath…

**********

Clark Kent adjusted his tie nervously.This was going to be a big day.A banner day.

Full Disclosure day.

A month ago, his long-time 'friend' Bruce Wayne, known by some as Batman, had been unceremoniously booted out of the JLA amongst feelings of betrayal.

Not two weeks later, Batman and his followers had saved not only the JLA, but the entire world as well.The heroes then were forced to swallow their hurt and their pride and admit that the JLA needed the Bat.He was re-instated.

But there needed to be more.

There needed to be trust.

So Clark, sometimes known as Kal-El or as Superman and the Bat, decided to reveal their identities to the JLA.

Full disclosure.

Only Wonder Woman was aware of the subject of today's meeting.A safeguard, Clark had joked, in case he or Bruce decided to chicken out.

The meeting was scheduled for 18:30hrs at the Watchtower.

It was 7:30 am and he was already a wreck.

Of course, that could be because he was about to have somewhat of a dry run of the evening's event.

Batman had given him permission to tell his wife, reporter Lois Lane, that he was really Bruce Wayne.

"Marriage is a subject I'm not too familiar with." He'd said."But I do know keeping things from your wife, can't be good.Besides, from what a hear, Lois is pretty good at keeping certain *discretionary* secrets."

He couldn't argue with that.And he really didn't like keeping secrets from his wife.

But how to go about it?He'd been going over it in his head all morning.

Lois was currently in their kitchen.

He figured he would casually walk in, pour himself a glass of juice and say:

"I'll be heading to Gotham first tonight to pick up Bruce.I think it would be better if we arrived at the Watchtower at the same time."

And she'd say:

"Bruce?"

And he'd say:

"Yeah, Bruce.Bruce Wayne.If we're going to reveal our identities to the JLA together, we should probably…"

And that's where she would cut him off, putting the two together.

He just hoped the kitchen would sustain any possible damage that was inflicted after that.

Clark walked into the kitchen to find his wife in front of the small counter-top television set holding a cup of coffee.She 'tsked' unhappily.

"What a shame." She said to no one in particular.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Do you remember Richard Grayson?The boy Bruce Wayne took in some years ago?"

Clark began to pour a cup of coffee and smiled to himself."Yes." He replied plainly.

"He's dead."

SMASH!

"What?!"

Lois looked at her startled husband who (obviously) didn't seem to be bothered by the broken coffee pot or the hot liquid, which had splashed all over him when the pot hit the floor.

"Clark, what—"

"Dick Grayson? Are you *sure*?"

"Yes.He was shot in a mugging last night.What—?"

"You're *positive*?!"

"Clark…" Lois picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.She caught the end of the GNN report.The caption above the anchor's left shoulder read "Richard John Grayson" and his dates.

"Police are keeping details of the incident quiet at this time and Bruce Wayne has yet to be reached for comment.Onto other overnight news: The police raid two nights ago at the Midtown Wareho…"

Lois clicked off the set.

"See."She said and turned to face her husband.Her eyes grew wide with concern.They Kryptonian who, barring any unfortunate contact with Kryptonite, always appeared to be the pinnacle of 'human' health and vigour, looked decidedly pale… ill.He looked as though he could hit the floor at any moment.She wasn't certain, but she thought he might be going into shock.

Lois helped him into a chair and knelt down beside him.She placed a hand on his shoulder and another on his arm.

"Honey, what is it?"

"…I—I can't believe he's… gone…" he said just above a whisper.

Lois shook her head."I know it's… a terrible thing.I mean, I heard he's turned out to be a fine young man, but… We've only met him once or twice and that was *years* ago.I don't understand why you're taking this so hard?It's—it's not like we really *knew* him…"

Clark, who had been resting his face in his hands, began to shake his head.

"No… Lois… I *did* know him.I know him well.He—Dick Grayson—Lois, he was—family… like—a nephew to me…"

"What?Clark, what are you talking… You're not making any sense.I now you and Bruce talk sometimes, but…"

"Lois…" He took his wife's hands and looked her in the eyes."Dick Grayson is… was… …Nightwing."

"…Nightwing…?" she whispered in disbelief.

She has always known the young vigilante was important to Clark and always felt somewhat slighted that she was forced to be excluded from such an important part of her husband's life.Ever since the boy flew over the skies of Gotham as Robin (something she had figured out on her own but never revealed) Clark had always praised the young boy's accomplishment'swith pride.For years she'd been privy to the changing voice of an adolescent who politely refused to give his name, asking to speak to Clark and then hearing her partner's half of the conversation, dispensing friendly advice, or just lending a warm ear.

Dick Grayson was Nightwing?

Dick Grayson was dead…

Dear god…

"Honey, I…" she breathed, trying to find a way to consol her troubled mate. But what could she say?She was…

Dick Grayson was Nightwing…

…Bruce Wayne was…

Her eyes grew wide again.

"Bruce Wayne…" she whispered.

Clark nodded sadly.

"The meeting tonight… we were planning to reveal our identities to the rest of the JLA.No more secrets.I was… coming in here to tell you first… about Bruce… and Dick."He shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Well.You're not going to any meeting today.And you're not going into work either."

"Honey, I'm fine."

"The hell you are.Aside from a bout with the green stuff, I've never seen you look so ill!"

"I can't just sit here all day."

"*Yes*, you can." She said standing."I'll clear things with Perry and be back here in an hour."

"Lois, you don't have to…"

She silenced him with a kiss.

"When are you gonna learn to shuddap and just listen to your wife?Most husbands would have learned that by now!" She berated with a smile.

"Yes, dear." He replied and quirked a partial smile.It didn't reach his eyes.

"I'd better call Diana; let her know I won't be there."

Lois had an odd look on her face.

"Do you think… I mean, will HE still be there?You're always telling me how driven he is."

Clark shook his head."No.He may appear to be made of stone, but he loves… loved that boy with all of his heart."

Lois nodded.She grabbed her purse, gave him another comforting kiss and departed.

Clark remained where he was for nearly ten minutes.He then cleaned up the mess he'd made and changed his clothes.

Returning to the living room, he dialled Diana Prince's number.

A teary voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Diana?"

"Oh, Clark, did you hear?"

"Dick?"

"I can't believe it!I just saw it on the news."

"Me too."

"You don't buy that mugging story do you?"

"I didn't hear all of what happened, but a simple mugging is doubtful."

"Have you contacted Bruce?"

"I'm debating whether or not I should do that.You know how… private he is.It's not likely he'll be wanting to speak to anyone right now, let alone me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Wonder Woman said quietly."But you have to do what you feel is right.Should we cancel the meeting?"

"Bruce won't be there, and I… Lois… I won't be there either.But the others are going to wonder…"

"I'll tell them.I'll explain everything."

"Thank you, Diana."

"Take care, Clark."

The long-time friends and teammates disconnected.

Clark leaned back in his sofa and stared silently into dead space for several long minutes.

"Dammit, Dick.What happened?"

**********

PAIN IS JUST BEGINNING…

   [1]: mailto:mavencree@hotmail.com



	2. 

Title: Pain (2/

Title: Pain (2/?) 

Author:Maven Cree [mavencree@hotmail.com][1]

Rating:PG

Disclaimer:Any characters previously mentioned in a DC comic, I do not own.DC does.I'm not making money off of this.

Continuity: Comic book.

Summary:Could you really be prepared?

Warnings:Heavy emotional stuff.Some violence.

©April 2001

**********************************************************************************************

GOTHAM GAZETTE 

…**HEIR** Continued From A1

-to sources, Grayson had just finished changing a 

flat tire when the robbery attempt was made.He 

was shot three times.

Somehow Grayson was able to get back into his 

car and drive to the Gotham Memorial Clinic, two 

blocks away where he was attended to by Doctor

Leslie Thompkins, a long-time family friend.He 

died several hours later.

The rookie police officer of the Bludhaven PD was

Not armed at the time of the assault.

Grayson, sole heir to the vast Wayne fortune, was

In Gotham visiting family for the day.

In a cruel twist of fate, Bruce Wayne's parents, the 

prominent Thomas and Martha Wayne, were taken

from their son in a similar manner, many years 

earlier.Another robbery gone horribly wrong.A 

second adopted son of Mr. Wayne's was killed 

under mysterious circumstances four years

ago.

How will this latest tragedy effect one of Gotham's

leading citizens?We will have to wait and See.

At this time there has been no comment forthcoming 

from Wayne Manor.

Funeral Services are to be held on Friday.

**********

Detective 2nd Grade Renee Montoya looked up from her paper and with a shake of her head, dropped the article down on her desk.

"Can't *believe* I never saw this before." She said in a voice just loud enough for her partner to hear.Crispus Allen was busy doodling on his own copy of the very same paper."The pieces all fall into place.It's so *simple*!"She smacked herself on the forehead.

"Easy, Montoya." Said Lieutenant Bullock.He had walked up to the set of desks while Renee was berating herself."They fooled all of us."

"Some detectives." She muttered.

"Do you think he knew?" Allen asked without looking up.His head nodded in the direction of the Commissioner's door.

"Not our business, Crispy." Bullock said, knowing the Detective hated that moniker.Allen narrowed his eyes at the Lieutenant.

"And we don't know nuthin' either.Remember that." He finished, and walked to the Commissioner's office.

Montoya caught a glimpse of Allen's doodle and snatched the paper away from him smacking him over the head with it, before storming away from their desks.

She went into the ladies room, which was fortunately empty and took one last look at the paper.

Looking back at her was a file photograph of Officer Dick Grayson in his police uniform.

Crispus had drawn a wing-shaped mask over the eyes.

Montoya tore the photo to shreds and flushed them.

**********

With the light rapping at his door, Jim Gordon took a deep breath and sighed.

"Come in, Lieutenant."He said.Even with his chair back to the door, the Commissioner knew who it would be.

"Heya, Commish."Bullock said upon entering.Jim swivelled his chair around as his long-time friend and co-worker closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you, Harvey?"

The heavyset policeman lumbered slowly up to the desk.He noticed a copy of the Gotham Gazette on the surface, open to the very same article.

"'S a damn shame." Bullock said, tapping the paper with his own.

"Sure is."The Commissioner said flatly.

Bullock locked eyes with the seated gentleman.

"Hell'ova coincidence, don'cha think?"

"Yeah, well, coincidences have a tendency to be like that." Jim leaned back in his chair."We have any leads, lieutenant?"

"Not a one."

"Hmm."Jim laced his fingers together and rested his chin against them, staring ahead absently."And since the car was moved, we don't really know *exactly* where the crime scene is."

"Busy part of town.Any *real* evidence would'a been trashed by now."

"Case might never get solved." 

"Think Mr. Wayne will… launch a complaint?"

He looked back up at Bullock."I think Mr. Wayne will understand… He knows how… difficult… things can get… around here."

Bullock nodded and started to leave.He stopped and turned back once more.

"You okay, Commish?"

"…We're all officers… of justice, Lieutenant.Sometimes we take losses." He said, unintentionally letting his gaze fall on the picture of his late wife, before going back to Harvey.

"We go on."

**********

Something was wrong.

Very, very, very wrong.

Her daddy was crying.

Her daddy *never* cried.

Even when he broke his leg and got beat up really, really bad, he didn't cry.

But he was crying now.He was sitting on the side of his bed, his face in his hand and he was crying. It wasn't loud.But she knew crying.

Her home was quiet.Too quiet.Everyone seemed to have disappeared.So she'd gone to look for her father and peeking into his bedroom found him in his current state.

She opened the door quietly and just wide enough for her to pass through.She cautiously stepped to the bottom of the bed.

"Daddy?"

His head popped up in surprise at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Lian?"

"Daddy, why are you crying?You got a owie?"

Roy Harper wiped at his face and tried to force a smile.

"No.No honey.I'm okay."

"But you're crying." The three year old said slowly making her way around the bed.

Roy looked at the little girl a moment.Lying to her wouldn't help.He sniffed and nodded, then held out his hand for her.

"C'mere Princess." He said pulling the small girl onto his lap.

"I'm… I'm crying, because, I got some very bad news today.Sad news."

"Mommy?"

"No.It's not mommy.It's… It's your Uncle Nightwing."

The little girl became very still.

"Unca Nightwing got a owie?" she asked in a small voice.

Roy could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes again so he closed them until he felt he could continue.

"There was an accident, honey.Uncle Nightwing was helping some people when he got hurt… bad."

"He gonna be okay?"

The archer chewed down on his bottom lip and began to shake his head.He couldn't prevent the tears that were coming up now.

"No, honey.He's not gonna be okay."He took a breath and blinked several times."Lian… Uncle Nightwing… he… he's gone honey.He's gone to heaven."

"…But …But that's where Gran'pa Ollie is…"

"Yeah, Princess.That's where Grandpa Ollie is."

"But… but… you said Gran'pa Ollie can't come back… Can Unca Nightwing come back?" she asked, her own eyes filling with tears.

He shook his head again.

"No, honey.I'm sorry, but he ca--"

Arsenal's voice broke off and he broke down, covering his eyes with his free hand and turning his face away from his little girl.He felt her wrap her little arms around his neck and her own tears start to soak through his thin t-shirt.He hugged her back tightly, burying his face in her raven black hair.

"Why, daddy?" her muffled voice squeaked against his chest.

"…I don't know, Princess." He replied softly."I don't know."

**********

"Not that I don't appreciate moving things along, but what do you mean we're ready to start?Weren't Superman and Batman the ones who called this meeting?And where's Flash?"

Wonder Woman lowered her head at Aquaman's impatient comments.She knew the sea king didn't like to be called from his realm without serious reason.

All members of the JLA were present, save for the ones Arthur had mentioned.Batman and Superman, she knew where they were.And as Wally West, the man now known as the Flash, was one of the original Teen Titans and one of Dick Grayson's best friends, she guessed that the reason for his absence was the same.Through his knowledge of Dick Grayson, he would obviously know who Batman was.He could learn of Superman's identity at another time.

She firmly gripped the sides of the podium and looked up to address the Atlantian.

"They did indeed plan this meeting, and it *is* important. But a rather unfortunate turn of events has prevented them from being here tonight.I'm assuming that this is the same reason for Flash's absence."

Dianna stopped only long enough to raise her hand to silence the king's forthcoming question.

"I am going to continue with this meeting in their sted and hopefully by the end you will understand what is going on.Just give me a chance to explain everything before you berate me with questions, okay Arthur?"

The king sat back in his chair, and crossed his arms, a sour expression displayed across his face.But he didn't attempt to say anything, so the Amazon took this as leave to continue.

She pressed a button, activating a large digital screen behind her.Two photographs filled the screen.Pictures of two men, similar in colouring and age.One wore glasses, the other a *very* costly Armani suite.

Diana didn't miss the surprised look of those already in the know.

"Do any of you recognize either of these gentlemen?" She asked the group, though her words were more directed to Green Lantern and Plastic Man.

"Isn't that guy on the right Mr. Bruce "Who Wants To Be A Billionaire" Wayne?" Plastic asked, his neck stretching up to an inch away from the screen.One of his hands was formed into the shape of a magnifying glass.

"Yes it is."

"He's my idol!Imagine!The money, the women! The power!"

"Who is the other man?" Green Lantern asked, stopping the tirade of his rubbery teammate.

"He's a reporter GL, for the Daily Planet." She told him. "His name is Clark Kent."

"Clark Kent?" Plastic exclaimed.He zipped back to his seat, the top of his head taking the form of an old-fashioned "press" hat."I read his stuff!"

"You read?" J'onn the Martian Manhunter joked.

"I'm deeply wounded."

"You will be if you don't shut up." Arthur snapped.He turned his attention back to Dianna. "Continue Diana." He said.He recognized these men and hand a pretty good idea where this meeting was going.What he didn't know is 'why'.

"Yeah, what's this about?" Plastic questioned."These two planning a world take over or something?"

"No.Nothing like that." She continued."Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne.Each a famous man in his own right.A world class, world famous reporter and a billionaire philanthropist and industrialist.But we in the JLA know them as something different."

She pressed another button and the digital images started to change.The pictures when finished resembled persons more familiar to the group.

"You're joking right?This is a joke.Ha-Ha, Wonder Woman makes a funny, right?"Plastic implored, his eyes the length of an average person.

"She is telling the truth." J'onn said."Though the reason behind it is lost to me."

"Trust." She said."There has been a lack of trust weeding it's way through the group as of late.This was the only way these two could think of to restore that trust.Full disclosure.No more secrets among the u—"

"Waitaminute, waitaminute, wait!" Kyle said holding up his hands."From all I've heard, Bruce Wayne is a dimwitted, playboy, who barely has the brains to sign a check!You want me to believe that he's Batman?!?"

"It's an act, GL.It's all an act.An elaborate play to throw attention away from who he really is.You've just proven how affective he is."

"So why aren't they here telling us all this?" Arthur asked.

Diana looked at her teammate poignantly for a moment before dropping her head again.

Keep it together Diana.Keep it together, she told herself.

"Since you seem to know so much about Bruce Wayne, do you know who Dick Grayson is?" she asked Plastic who had formed to cowl horns on his head.

"'Course!He's this circus kid Bruce—Bats—Bruce, took in after his folks got killed.Don't know where he is now thou—"

"Nightwing!" Kyle exclaimed."He's gotta be Nightwing!"

Diana nodded.She took a deep breath.

"This morning, I woke up to some… horrible, horrible news.How it happened was probably different than how the news reported it… but the ends are just the same… Nightwing… Dick Grayson… is dead."

Low sounds of shock passed across the table.

"The Gotham Gazette and several news organizations are reporting that is was a botched robbery.That he was shot after changing a tire on his car.But knowing him the way that we do, I doubt that's what really happened.Sup—Clark is taking this pretty hard.The Flash was maybe his best friend, which is why I think he's not here.…I don't have to say why Bruce isn't here.He may project all the emotion of a stone when he's Batman, but Dick was his son.We all saw that, no matter how hard he tried to hide it."

Diana looked around the room.Each member of the JLA seemed to be staring into nothingness, lost in their own thoughts.All except for Plastic, whose face was pancaked flat on top of the table.

"I—I have nothing else to say." Diana said quietly."So as long as there are no more questions or nothing else to say, meeting adjourned."

The room remained silent, so she started to walk for a door.

"When is the funeral?"

"Friday." She said, stopping only long enough to answer Arthur's question.

The sea king nodded slightly and after a moment, headed for the transporters himself.The others slowly followed in suit.

**********

Clark Kent eased his rental car up the isolated road that lead to Wayne Manor.It was no the first time he had driven up this path, although he more often took the more 'scenic' route.But this wasn't Superman going to see Batman.It was Clark going to see his friend… whether he wanted company or not.

When Lois returned from the office the day before, they'd discussed his options. He'd thought about calling, but he doubted that Bruce would come to the line.And besides, a phone call just wouldn't have been right.Lois suggested that he go to Gotham and that he go as Clark Kent.Superman didn't know Dick Grayson.She would join him in time for the funeral.

So early this morning he'd hopped a (traditional) flight and arrived in Gotham not long afterwards.

Still a mile away, Clark sighed and rolled his eyes as his supreme hearing confirmed what his experience as a reported had told him would be waiting.

Media circus.

Bottom feeders in his professional opinion.That wasn't his kind of journalism.Stalking a story.Harassing victims at their homes… there were other ways to get a story.Clark was very proud of his work as a reporter.It was one of the few things that he could compete with honestly, with the rest of humanity. He was pretty damn good at it, if he did say so himself.And he never had to stalk.Investigate yes.Invade no.

And now, a friend of his, while he was use to being in a social spotlight, was now prey for the vultures gathered at his gate.

That made him… annoyed.

Not good for the vultures.

He rounded the final bend to see dozens of reporters gathered at the gates to the Manor.Vans with satellite links and cars with equipment were scattered all over the road.There were two police cars narrowing the entrance to the gates and two uniformed police officers stood guard.

"Great." Clark muttered.

He eased his car up to the entrance.One of the officers approached him and leaned down to the window.The other was trying to deal with several reporters trying to BS their way past him.

"I'm sorry sir.You're going to have to turn your vehicle around.No admittance.

"I'm a friend."

"I'm sure you are, Mister…"

"Kent.Clark Kent."

"Clark Kent?From the Daily Planet?"The officer shook his head."Nice try Mr. Kent.You reporters'll do anything to get a story won't you?"

"I'm not—"

"Look, you can park your car down there and join your little friends milling here at the gate.If Mr. Wayne for some reason looses his mind and wants to come down here and talk to you people, you can get your story then."

The officer went to straighten up but Clark grabbed his arm.Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this could be construed as assault on a police officer, and arrestible offence, but the majority of his mind didn't care.

He was mourning a dear friend, and now he was getting angry.

"Look. Officer.I know it is really easy to group people of a certain profession into one uninformed group.Right now several misguided beliefs about the police are coming to mind.But in this case, I am in earnest.I *am* a friend of Bruce Wayne's.I was a very close friend to that boy who died.So why don't you get over to that intercom, call up to the house and let Alfred know that I'm here."Clark spat through clenched teeth.He'd released the officer with enough speed that the man stumbled back.

The officer looked back angrily at the reporter in the car.He was about to read him the riot act and slap on the cuffs, when through pieces of glass, he locked eyes with the man… and was deeply afraid at what he saw there.

He momentarily wondered if this was what people felt like when they saw the Batman for the first time.From what he'd heard, this man had the same look.One that was not to be messed with.

At least not without backup.

Fine, mister big shot.I'll call up to the house, he thought.And when they tell me to tell you to hit the bricks, I'm taking you in.

He pressed the intercom and momentarily, Alfred Pennyworth responded on the other end.

"Mr. Pennyworth.Sorry to bother you, but there's this reporter down here kinda throwin' his weight around.Says he's a friend of Mr. Wayne's, but the man lives in Metropolis so…"

"Ah, Mr. Kent."Came the stout English voice."Yes, please allow him through."

"…Mr. Pennyworth.We're in charge of security down here.If you were expecting someone…"

"We were not Officer Gillis, but Mr. Kent is a welcome none the less.He is indeed a close friend of Mr. Wayne's."

Gillis took his finger off the intercom and rolled his eyes.He hated being wrong, and he wasn't about to admit it to the face of some fancy reporter.Instead he took out the key he'd been assigned inserted it into the electric security box and opened the gates.He waved the reporter through vehemently refusing to face him as he did.He and his fellow officer busied themselves keeping the other reporters at bay until the gates closed once again.

There was still some distance till the house so Clark decided to put the incident at the gates behind him and concentrate on why he was here.

He parked the car and hopped up the steps, a small genuine smile creeping up on his face, knowing full well what was about to happen.He lifted his fist to rap on the door and before contact could be made, the door opened (as it always did) and Bruce Wayne's proper English Gentleman, Alfred, greeted him.Clark wondered how someone with no powers whatsoever could always know the exact moment to open the door, without patiently waiting by it or spying out of the window.Alfred would just approach and open at the perfect instant.

"Master Clark.I am very glad to see you sir." He said as Clark stepped in.

"I wish it were under better circumstances."

"As do I, sir.I fear this is a shadow that will not soon lift from this house… or Master Bruce's heart.

Clark nodded thoughtfully then looked at the elder man.He placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"How are *you* doing, Alfred?"He asked, knowing full well that Dick had been something akin to a second son, or at the least a grandson to the man.

Alfred straightened up into the proper stature of a gentleman.

"I am… enduring, sir." He said, his chin holding firm.But his voice and his eyes betrayed the weariness of his spirit.

Clark nodded in understanding.

"How is Bruce?"

"It is… difficult to say, sir.However, I do feel that your visit could not have been more well timed."

Clark raised an eyebrow."Why?"

"Master Bruce, sir.I—I am growing quite fearful sir.Master Dick's death…" Alfred paused. It was the first time he had spoken the young man's name since… "…he is not dealing… …even with Master Jason he would… and poor Master Timothy…" He trailed off shaking his head.For the first time in many years, Alfred found himself unable to articulate the words he wanted to.

Clark placed his hand on the gentleman's shoulder again."It's alright, Alfred.Tell me everything."

**********

Alone in the study, standing in front of the grandfather clock, Clark took a moment to gather his thoughts.

The news media had been mislead.Nightwing had been shot late Saturday night and had died at the clinic around 5am Sunday morning.Brain death.They'd kept his body artificially warm until late that night in order to stage the story that would be presented.Today was Tuesday and Clark felt even worse now knowing that his friend had been gone even longer than he'd thought.

How he had died, defending a life, Clark knew that was what Dick would have wanted, and that brought him some (albeit miniscule) comfort.

He was also upset over what Alfred had told him of Bruce's behaviour since the incident.Returning home after Dick had died, Bruce had retreated to the cave and had not surfaced.Still in his uniform, he refused to eat or drink.He refused to speak to anyone.He kept a silent vigil over nothingness, and poor Alfred was left to worry and deal with everything else.

And poor Tim…

Damn it Bruce, I'm not going to let you do this.Not this time, he thought angrily and opened the large clock.He descended the stony steps.

Reaching the bottom, Clark looked around with regular site.He saw nothing.Heard nothing.He was about to extend his super abilities when…

"Go home, Clark."

"Bruce?"

"Go home."

One of the shadows moved.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bruce."He said, approaching the aberration.

The Dark Knight, in full vigilante gear, was standing on one of the exposed natural ledges staring into the abyss.

"You're not required here."

"Like hell I'm not."

"This isn't *a job for Superman*."

"Good thing he's not there then."

"…"

Clark put a hand on the man's shoulder.A moment later he found himself being unceremoniously flipped head over heals and plummeting into the abyss of the lower caves.

If he wasn't able to fly…

Clark had stopped being surprised at Bruce's ability to best him.If his guard was down and he didn't see it coming… The Kryptonian had lost track of how many walls, airlocks and boulders he'd been tossed through over the years.

When he returned to the level that they had been standing on, he was likewise unsurprised to find that Batman was nowhere to be seen.

…At least not by human eyes.

Batman was standing in another shadowed corner, once more looking out into nothing.

This time, Clark did not approach.Instead he moved to the large Crays computer consul and sat down, turning the large chair to face in the vigilante's direction.He laced his fingers together, sat back and waited.

And waited.

Three hours passed without noticeable movement from either man.

Then, Batman heard the sound of motion coming from the computer stage.He heard a button being pushed and from its distinctive beep, knew that it was the intercom switch.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Clark?"

"Has there been any change in Tim's condition?"

"Sadly no, sir.I'm afraid not."

"You'll let us know if there's anything…"

"Of course, sir."

"Thanks."

The switch was turned off.Both men continued in their previous manner.

For four minutes.

"What happened to Tim?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Clark."

"Well at least that's a step I the right direction."

"What's happened to Tim?"

"Oh, nothing much.It's just that he's lost the person who meant most to him in this entire world.His hero, his idol… his big brother.The very person he wanted to *be* when he grows up.You kinda know what that feels like don'cha, Bruce?

"Speaking of which, the one person who he'd normally look to for support is too busy sulking among the stalactites to even notice him!

"Did you know that Tim's had to be almost continuously sedated for the last three days and when he's not sedated he's borderline catatonic.That he's not eating, and the few times he's tried, he hasn't been able to keep it down?He hasn't spoken since it happened.Did you notice that?Not a word in three days.He's coming apart Bruce and you're the only one who can help him.

"Alfred's contacted the boy's father, but the jerk said he won't be back in the country for another three weeks.If no one helps that boy, he'll be in an institution by that time!"

"…Alfred is perfectly capable…"

"ALFRED has got ENOUGH to deal with!He's tending to Tim, worrying about you.He deals with your press and is keeping all those hounds at bay.He's making all the arrangements for… for…"

Clark shook his head."He hasn't even taken a moment for himself to mourn Dick yet.And you *damn* well know how much that boy meant to him!"

Clark paused and lowered his voice to a calmer level.

"I don't begrudge you your grief.You deserve it.You're allowed to feel it.But you *are not* allowed to stay down here and sulk, while other people need you.You're not eight years old anymore, Bruce.You can't just shut down like a child."

Clark stood up.During the entire conversation, Batman had not once turned t face him.Clark stopped once more before ascending the stairs.

"You're an adult, Bruce." He said. "Start acting like one."

**********

When he'd emerged from the cave, Clark had told Alfred that he needed to check into his hotel and that he'd call later.

The scholarly British gentleman had politely insisted that he stay at the Manor.Especially since the hotel on Clark's budget was nowhere near meeting Alfred's high standard of approval.

Superman had politely declined, not wanting to impose, but soon found out why Dick used to joke that Alfred was the *true* head of the Wayne household.

"I suppose then sir, I could always *un*-prepare the room I just spent a great deal of time preparing.That will of course push this old man's schedule back a few hours.Dinner could always be served a little late tonight, I suppose, especially since only Dr. Thompkins seems to be eating.But of course she won't mind waiting. And.—"

"Alright, alright, I give!Sheesh!Just promise you'll never use that power for evil!"

"I fear I don't understand what you are referring to, Master Clark.Now, if you are so inclined sir, I am serving tea in the parlour.I am certain Dr. Leslie would be fond of the company…"

And so the hero found himself taking very dignified tea and discussing fond memories of a fallen treasure, when he and the good doctor were startled by the sudden presence of someone else in the room.

Bruce Wayne (not Batman) stood in the doorway to the parlour looking sullen.

"Has… Tim woken up yet?" He asked.

"No." Leslie told him.

Bruce nodded."Don't… don't sedate him anymore.I'm going to try to talk to him when he wakes up." He said.

Leslie looked at Clark with raised eyebrows, before looking back at Bruce.

"If you're sure, Bruce."

"I am."

"Ah, Master Bruce." Alfred said coming into the room."Good to see you in sunlight, sir."

"Care to join us?" Clark asked.

Bruce paused.They were expecting his usual retreat.

"I'd like to check on Tim first." He said. "Then I'll be back down.Alfred, I think I should… probably eat something."

"I shall have something prepared upon your return sir." Alfred said with a warm smile.

Bruce turned to leave the room but stopped and looked back at the group again.He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I…"Bruce closed his eyes a moment before continuing."I don't know how to do this." He said in a quiet voice."I don't know what I'm supposed to do… what I'm supposed to be doing."

Leslie stood up and gently touched the side of Bruce's face.This man was the closest thing she would ever have to son.She knew how difficult those words were for him to say."Bruce, you've already taken the first step." She said and gave him a tight hug.He returned it.

"And then next step?" He asked.

Leslie looked up at him.

"Knowing that you're not alone."

**********

Jim shrugged off the night air in his habitually present trench coat.

Would he come?There have been other times when he'd ignored the signal for one reason or another, usually because he was busy with something else.But would that be the case tonight?

He didn't want to use the signal.He didn't want to call him.But the hero was needed.

The Ventriloquist was on a rampage.

Twenty minutes passed.The Commissioner sighed and turned off the new electric signal.

He was heading for the roof access when a small noise startled him.It wasn't the noise itself it was the fact that he'd heard it.

He turned to find two heroes; just not the ones he was expecting.

"Commissioner Gordon." Superman said, by way of greeting.The dark form of the current Batgirl sat crouched silently on the ledge behind him.

"Superman, I didn't expect to see you here." Gordon said extending his hand, which the hero shook.

"Batman is occupied right now.He's doing some computer work on the Watchtower.I told him that I… well, we," he said motioning to Batgirl. "would look after the city while he's gone… That is, if you don't mind."

"Mind?Of course I don't mind." He replied.

"Then how can we help?"

The trio (for Batgirl occasionally spoke imputing her detective skills and knowledge of the criminal) discussed the case for several minutes before deciding on a course of action.The plan set, Batgirl swung from the roof to implement her part.

Superman was about to take flight when the Commissioner cleared his throat.

"Uh, Superman… about Batman… Is he…" Jim sighed and glanced out at the dark Gotham skyline."How is he?" He asked, meeting the Kryptonian's eyes.

Superman paused and held the man's gaze.He found understanding there.For such a loner, Bruce, you sure know how to pick your friends, Kal-El thought.

"He… He'll heal." He said quietly.

The Commissioner nodded and Superman excused himself with his own nod.

Alone again on the rooftop, Gordon was glad that his friend had someone looking out for him when he could not.

It hurt him not being able to be there for him; not being able to acknowledge what he knew; what he'd known for years.

He'd gone to see Barbara earlier that day.His daughter, the one-time Batgirl, and current computer goddess known as Oracle was a wreck.She tried, as per usual to hide her pain, but once he made it clear that she wasn't fooling him, she let go.

She'd confessed to him that she'd loved the rookie police officer.This was something that he'd known for a long time as well.Even before she did, he suspected.He didn't tell her of his now dashed secret hope that the young man would one day become his son-in-law.He couldn't think of anyone he'd be more proud to welcome into his family.

But that wasn't going to happen now.

And it hurt like hell.

**********

Pain Will Continue… (And possibly get worse…)

   [1]: mailto:mavencree@hotmail.com



End file.
